1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of making a stencil plate and, more particularly, to the forming of a stencil plate by an electroplating operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,136 discloses the basic steps of depositing a photoresist image onto a substrate, developing the photoresist image in a desired pattern, washing away the non-exposed photoresist material, electrodepositing a metal around the formed resist layer and then removing the remaining resist material. There is provided a second photoresist layer and this is developed into a pattern. The undeveloped photoresist is removed and again there is a metal layer formed to fill in the areas with the undeveloped photoresist removed. Therefore, the patent provides the showing of a dual photoresist electroplating method to result in a mask having apertures therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,267 discloses a method for forming thick self-supporting masks wherein thickness is achieved by multiple steps of coating a base with resist, exposing the resist, developing an image and then plating.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,609 discloses the basic concept of forming a metal stencil using both electrodeposition and photoresit methods. The patent would appear to teach formation of a pattern of electrically insulating spots on a cylinder of electrically conductive material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,367 is directed to a stencil formation device which discloses a method for the photo-mechanical composition of designs on stencils.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,372,639; 3,610,143; 4,033,831; 4,039,397 and 4,211,618 are other patents which show various photoresist and electrodeposition formation of screens, masks, printing plates or similar elements.